minasochubfandomcom-20200213-history
Debut (The Life of a Kunoichi Shinobi episode)
'Debut '''is the second episode/chapter of ''The Life of a Kunoichi Shinobi. Synopsis The chapter opens with a dream sequence; the legend of the Fourth Hokage and the Nine-Tailed Fox spirit that destroyed the village. Morning arrives in Konohagakure and Kristin Hatake prepares for the day ahead of her. With a grin on her face she changed into her usual attire and showed a happiness in her facial expression. Her younger sister, Kallera called for her, saying a friend of hers was waiting for her downstairs. Choji Akimichi, one of Kristin's best friends, walked with her to the Ninja Academy. Along the way, Kristin explains her deep friendship with Choji, as well as Sasuke Uchiha and Shikamaru Nara. She laments that there is one more day left of her time in the Academy before she can take the graduation exam and, once she passes, will become a genin Kunoichi. She arrived in school and sat in between Sasuke and Shikamaru. Twenty minutes later, Iruka Umino; the Chunin sensei of the class, brought in Naruto Usumaki, the class clown and vilage idiot. Since he had ditched class, all the students had to review the Transformation Technique. First went Sakura Haruno, who demonstrated the technique perfectly by transforming into Iruka. Then it went Sasuke Uchiha, who also transformed into Iruka. Naruto was the next to go, and instead of the normal transformation, he performed his own 'Sexy Jutsu', much to the disgust and anoyance of everyone else. Kristin went after Naruto and she demonstrated the technique by transforming into the Third Hokage; the current head of the Hidden Leaf Village. School let out and Kristin enjoyed some time with her friends before returning home. The next day was the day of the graduation exams. Kristin quickly changed and made her way to the Ninja Academy, meeting up with Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Choji along the way. The four friends then proceded to the Academy. When school began, Iruka announced that the graduation exam would be over the Clone Technique. When Kristin was called she showed her skills and created five clones of herself; passing the test and becomming a genin, earning her headband. After the exams were over, Kristin celebrated with her friends that they all became genin. Sasuke went home while the others were treated to a celebration dinner by Shikaku Nara, Shikamaru's father. Kristin cleaned up the house while Kallera ate her dinner; the younger sister was happy that her older sister passed the graduation exam and became a genin. That night, Kristin slept soundly, anxiously awaiting the next day, when she would be assigned to her genin squad. Trivia *This chapter is a combination of the first two episodes of the ''Naruto ''anime series. *The chapter title is not only a reference to Kristin's first appearence in the series, but the appearence of the other Rookie Genin as well. *Shikakau Nara debuts earlier in this story than in the actual anime. His anime debut wasn't until episode 59. Category:Fanfiction Category:The Life of a Kunoichi Shinobi Category:Chapter